


Only The Best

by OscarTheGoldenBoy10 (MaccasWeirdFriend)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Black Friday, Crazy Shoppers, Fluff, M/M, Madridista, neyscar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaccasWeirdFriend/pseuds/OscarTheGoldenBoy10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar wants to get something for Oscar. It has to be something that he'll use everyday but look so special that Oscar knows it was chosen just for him. And it needs to be utterly expensive. So why not get it on Black Friday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Best

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was made while shopping on the internet so don't judge because this was for some reason going through my mind as someone took my deal. How dare they?

Neymar pulled up to the mall and looked out the window. Totally packed. He sighed and looked down at his phone, finding a new text from Leo.

_Are you still going to the mall?_

_Yeah, duh. y wouldnt I?_

Leo's text came instantly, even though it usually took a long time for him to get the simple one's out.

_You've seen the video's, right?_

_Yes._

_And how people get hurt._

_Yup._

_And how people get arrested._

_That 2._

_And there's blood. And weapons._

_I get it._

_SO WHY DO YOU STILL WANT TO GO??_

_4 Oscar._

Leo didn't respond and Neymar knew that his friend was laughing at him. Jerk.

He stuffed his phone into his pocket and got out of the car, walking toward the mall. The wind continued to slap at his face, making him pull his hat a bit lower over his face. His phone buzzed in his pocket but he ignored it, knowing that Leo would just be laughing at him and making jokes. As funny as it was yesterday and the day before that and so on, he was on a mission to get the best thing for the person that was closest to his heart.

When he opened the doors to the mall, he wasn't expecting to see what he saw. People were yelling at other people with very colorful language and hitting as if they were playing a rugby match. Neymar nearly left the mall at the moment to make sure he would leave with all his limbs on him.

But his legs went against instinct and continued to go forward, allowing him to browse the mini stores that were there.

He could always go to a jewelry store. The things inside were very beautiful and could easily take anyone's breath away. But he could see Oscar frowning at even the necklaces there, even if he did like them.

He passed a few baby and toddler stores but he wasn't here for the little Princess Julia. He'd have to stop by later, after he decided and got what he wanted to find for Oscar. But he was coming up with absolutely nothing. How could it be this hard to get something for someone?

Neymar was starting to feel a bit jealous of Santa, getting the simplicity of Christmas lists.

The winger took out his phone again and saw that a few more texts came in. From Leo. Neymar groaned but looked at them anyway.

_Are you sure you aren't in love?_

That made him blush.

_Do you have a strategy? You can't just go in there blindly, you'll get killed. LITERALLY._

_You're not answering. If you don't call in the next 10 minutes, I'm calling the police. Can't have you go before you win the Ballon D'Or._

Neymar quickly looked at when the text came in. 13:09. It was 13:17. He pressed the call button in the blink of an eye.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked. His voice sounded very panicky and Neymar instantly started to plan on when he should take him to the mall and stop acting as if this was the movies.

"Yes, Dad, I'm doing just fine. I'm not bleeding out in a Macy's store," Neymar deadpanned to the phone.

"Stop, I'm just being worried for you," Leo said and Neymar could just about hear him frown. "Do you have a plan?"

"A what?"

Leo groaned loudly into the phone.

"You went into a mall. On Black Friday. Without knowing what you were going to do."

"Stop making me feel stupid."

"You're not leaving me much room to do that."

It was Neymar's turn to groan into the phone.

"Tell me what to do," Neymar whined and he got a few looks from people passing by. He pulled down his hat a little more so they wouldn't see his face.

"Think of what he likes. Doesn't he like the color blue?"

Neymar frowned into the phone. That was a joke Oscar didn't like much.

"He doesn't really like blue. It's just a weird club thing."

"Alright then . . . what about fancy stuff he likes? I know you'd like to treat him to something."

"That's the problem! He hates fancy stuff! And now I'm stuck at a dead end."

Leo hummed and a silence came upon them for a while until he snapped his fingers.

"What does he use a lot? As is every day things."

"I dunno, watches. His phone because he's obsessed with selfies-"

"I think you got him obsessed."

"Whatever. He also likes shoes-"

"That's it! You should buy him shoes! Adidas, of course."

"But wouldn't that be tacky? They're just shoes."

"He'll love them. Now go to a shoe store that sells good Adidas shoes."

Neymar frowned as he went into the nearest Foot Locker and looked around. Well, if he could see the shoes. People lined the walls and the checkout isles along with everything in between. Not a shoe wasn't marked down and that caused for more compition.

"What do you see?" Leo asked as Neymar continued to look at the packed store.

"I see the apocalypse going on before my eyes," Neymar said in both horror and shock.

"Not that, I'm talking about the shoes. Do you see any good ones?"

"Erm, there are these black and white ones that don't look too bad. They're 60% off-"

"Then go and get them!"

"Is this 'Cut Neymar Off In The Middle of His Sentence Day'? Because I'd really like to be told about this next year."

"Sorry," Messi mumbled, but his voice instantly came back. "But you have to get that shoe!"

Neymar huffed and walked toward the shoes. What size was Oscar again? He had to be an 8 at least, that was Neymar's own size.

He guessed it and picked up the only 8 there, only for someone to grab it the same time he did.

"This is mine," Neymar said as he pulled it toward himself. The woman pulled it back.

"I don't see a receipt with it so it's still anyone's," she said, still pulling at the box. Neymar tightened his grip.

"It's in my hands, though."

"It's also in my hands, but I don't like sharing."

Neymar pulled off his hat and took off his sunglasses.

"Can I have the shoes now? I'll give you tickets to see Barça play. C'mon, please?"

The woman's face instantly hardened. Please don't be a Madridista, please don't be a Madridista. And please don't like Sergio Ramos.

"Why would I give a Barcelona player like you these shoes? Sergio should have tackled you to the ground, wouldn't have been hard!"

Life's a cruel thing. So that's why Neymar yanked the shoe box as forcefully as he could to get the shoes and ran to the check out area. But life was being especially cruel that day and the woman jumped on him.

If Leo asked about anything, he'd say it was worth it.

. . . . . . . .

Oscar waved goodbye to the mailman, suspicious of what was in the box. It was from Spain and the last time a box from Spain came in, the message wasn't a very nice one.

He still opened it though and saw a wrapped box inside. He tore through it and opened the box to find . . .

Another box.

Oscar picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Yes?" the voice on the other end asked sweetly. Oscar frowned and opened the box again.

Another box.

"Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?" Oscar could hear laughing in the background.

"Keep putting boxes in boxes. What's the point, Neymar?"

"I like imagining your frustrated face as you keep opening them. How many of them have you opened?"

"Four now. Wait, five."

"Open two more then."

"So you packed eight boxes just to imagine my look of irritation?"

"No, there's a camera on the second one so I can see it."

"Stalker. I'm on the last one."

"Whatever. Just tell me what you think before you say anything else."

Oscar went silent and opened the box. That's when he truly went silent and opened his gift.

"Ney . . . I . . . thank you."

"No problem, Oscraque. Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Oscar breathed and looked it over. "But why is there blood on the sole of the shoe?"

Laughter came back in the background of Neymar's side.

"It's a long story."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Pretty cheesy, weird and lame but I liked writing it so that's alright . . . hopefully. Happy holidays!


End file.
